ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. 'Appearance' Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, also sport six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head, resembling a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. 'Powers and Abilities' Chromastone has very dense skin, making him very durable. Chromastone has the ability to absorb/conduct various kinds of energy and channel it into energy beams, which can destroy whole turrets or melt through the trailer of a truck, or light. He is also able to allow it to pass through his body. Chromastone can seemingly produce his blast without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight or streetlamps or just ambient energy. As demonstrated in Vilgax Attacks, Chromastone can create energy shields to defend himself from foes. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone can also fly. If Chromastone is "destroyed", he regenerates into Diamondhead. 'Weaknesses' Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters, Chromastone battled some zombified schoolgirls. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled Techadon enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone battled the time monster. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone appeared to battle DNAliens which was really a hologram. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone battled Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey. *In Voided, Chromastone battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt a truck. *In Birds of a Feather, Chromastone saved Simian. *In Unearthed, Chromastone appeared again. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and was recaptured by Upchuck. Chromastone was later shattered by Vilgax, reforming into Diamondhead. *Chromastone returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Chromastone battled Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutins. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was defeated by Gwen. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Big Story, Plant Chromastone appeared to fight the real Ben. *In The Creature From Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. *In The Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone attempted to abosrb the source of energy in Charmcaster's engine, only to himself be absorbed. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone absorbed Diagon's rays to prevent them from hitting Sir George. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (escaped and used by Ben, selected alien was Way Big) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo; unconscious) *''The Big Story'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) 'Video Games' *''Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game'' (DS only) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' 'Naming and Translations' 'Toys' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone (Defender) *10 cm Chromastone (DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone (Planetary powder) *Chromastone (Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone (Mini figure) *Chromastone (Alien Rock) *Chromastone (Lego) *Chromastone (Deluxe) *Chromastone (Alien Creature) 'Trivia' *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia, and serves as his genetic backup. *Despite having the ability, Chromastone is not seen flying until The Creature From Beyond. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors. *Chromastone is very similar to Gigalith from Pokemon, in both appearance and powers. *Chromastone is the last alien Ben used in Ultimate Alien. 'See Also' *Chromastone Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Mineral Alien Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Browse